


Second Chances

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta had the perfect relationship until she freaked out and pushed him away.  A year later, her best friend and her former boyfriend hatch a plot to get her to realize that she can have good things, if she lets herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdisdain/gifts).



“You owe me big time.”

Peeta sighed, raking a hand through his already disheveled blond curls.  “I know, Jo.  I’ve tried talking to her, she won’t return my calls.”

Johanna flipped her short, dark hair out of her eyes.  “If I didn’t think you were perfect for her, you wouldn’t be catering this event, you realize that, correct?”

Peeta nodded.  “I know, but I also know that Haymitch happens to love my cheese buns, so you can’t cut me out of your lives completely,” he said, giving her a rueful grin. 

Johanna lifted her brow as stared at him across the small table.  “Just because Haymitch likes to eat something does not mean that I have to as well,” she said archly.  “He’s a big boy; he can damn well go to your bakery and get his own cheese buns if this goes south.  Another thing, I promised you I’d get her to this tasting, but after that, you’re on your own, Mellark.  No way in hell I’m jeopardizing my friendship because you can’t seal the deal, understand?”

“You know Katniss, Johanna.  Once she’s made up her mind about something, it’s damn near impossible to get her to reconsider.”

“Don’t care, Hotbuns,” she said.  “You’ve got one shot at this and if it doesn’t work out, that’s it.  I want her to be happy as much as you do, and I think you’re what makes her happy…if she’d get over her bullshit and realize that she doesn’t need to sacrifice everything to do it.”

“I know Jo, and thanks again.”

“Don’t thank me until you get her back, yeah?  She might end up hating us both before this is over.”

~*~

“I need a favor.”

“Hello to you too,” Katniss said into the phone, laughing as Jo huffed in her ear.  “Been awhile Mason, Haymitch keeping you handcuffed to the bed?”

“Ha, ha.  You really should be doing standup instead of reviewing restaurants.  I can’t believe nobody has told you that.”

Katniss laughed.  “Now look who’s the comedienne?  Anyway, you said you needed a favor?”

“Yeah,” Johanna said. “I need you to fill in for me at the tasting for Haymitch’s annual Christmas party.  He found out there’s a private auction for a Klimt that he’s been salivating over and wants me to go with him to make sure it’s legit.”

Katniss sighed.  “You want me to test out the chef for the party he throws for every bigwig in the art world?  Thanks Jo, didn’t realize you hated me so much.”

“If I hated you, brainless, do you really think I’d trust you to do this?  Use the innate smarts that you have under all that pretty.  You work for the fucking _Times_ as their lead food writer, who else would I fucking trust, my hairdresser?”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.  Wait, why are you getting a new chef, what happened to the other one?”

Johanna snorted into the phone.  “Don’t you remember?  He decided that using low-grade beef was the best option for him to make even more money.  Unfortunately, he forgot that my husband happens to love wagu beef and can taste the lesser stuff faster than a fly can find shit.”

Katniss laughed heartily.  “Right, I’d forgotten about that.”

“You forgot?  Weren’t you the one that wrote the scathing critique of his restaurant not even two weeks ago because he was doing the same thing to his hoity-toity patrons?”

“That wasn’t because he’d done it to you first; he was charging people ten times what he should’ve been.  I’m all for trading on your celebrity if the cooking can back it up, but he didn’t have the chops.”

“Remind me not to ever cook for you then,” Johanna said.

“I don’t critique my friends, Jo.”

“What about your ex-boyfriends?”

“Unfair and below the belt.  I don’t remind you of Gale, do I?”

“I don’t still love Gale, Katniss.  Big difference there, sweetheart.”

“First of all, only Haymitch is allowed to call me that and second of all, why the sudden interest in my failed relationships?  From you of all people?”

“Fine, brainless, is that better?”

“Yes, but you still didn’t answer my question.”

Johanna sighed into the phone.  “Because for once in my life, I’m happy and I want to see you get there too.”  She paused for a second before continuing. “I know Hotbuns made you happy.”

Katniss sighed, leaning back in her chair.  She had a fabulous career, an amazing apartment and fantastic friends, but all that paled in comparison to the man she’d pushed out of her life a year ago.  She’d never in her life felt anything remotely like what she’d felt for him and it had scared her shitless.  He was charming, smart and the perfect counterpoint to her brusque personality.  Didn’t hurt that he was gorgeous too, tall with broad shoulders and narrow hips and blond curly hair that she loved to run her fingers through.  It was his eyes that were the kicker though.  Deep blue, like the waters of the Caribbean and framed by dark blonde lashes that were so thick, she wondered sometimes how they didn’t just get all tangled together.  “It’s complicated.”

Johanna snorted.  “Didn’t I try to pull that with you when I was first dating Haymitch and I thought I wasn’t deserving of love?  It was utter bullshit then as much as it is now and we both know it, Katniss.”

“It’s been a year, Jo.  It’s not like I can just call him up out of the blue and say I’m sorry, I was wrong and I miss you.”

“Why the fuck not?  What’s to say he isn’t over you either?  You fought and broke up.  Brainless, that’s what makeup sex is for.”

Katniss laughed, shaking her head.  “Speaking from experience?”

“You bet your sweet ass I am,” Jo said firmly.  “You’re both stubborn.”

“Says the woman whose picture is right beside that definition in the dictionary.”

“Beside the point, Katniss, quit making excuses and think about it, okay?”

“Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Good, and in the meantime, you have an appointment at Twelve tomorrow night at eight forty-five.  Try not to be late, I really like this one.”

“Fine, I’m putting it into my calendar right now and you’re damn lucky I love you so much that I can drop everything to make sure you have a phenomenal chef for this party.”

“I love you too, brainless.  Who else puts up with my shit?”

“Your husband, for one but other than that, I have no idea, because you really are a bitch.”

“Damn skippy I am,” Johanna said.  “I’ll call you this weekend when we get back from Nice.”

“Sounds good, have fun and try not to spend all of Haymitch’s money.”

“Money is meant to be spent, brainless, you can’t take it with you.  Love you.”

“Love you both, too.”

She hung up the phone and pulled up the calendar, scrolling to tomorrow’s agenda.  Lifting her office phone, she dialed her secretary.  When she answered, Katniss spoke quickly.  “Something came up and I won’t be able to make it to Gretna tomorrow night.  Can you call and reschedule for later next week?  Block out the entire night, I won’t be available at all.”

Satisfied with the answer, she hung up the phone and spun around in her chair to look out the window at the teeming city.  Twelve was on her list of upcoming restaurants to visit, but so far she’d been too busy to even contemplate putting it into her schedule.  If Jo liked it though, maybe it was a good thing she was going tomorrow night.  The woman had an uncanny ability to find the gems in the slag.

~*~

Katniss glanced around as she stepped out of the taxi at the address her secretary had given her.  Twelve was located in District 13, the newly revitalized warehouse district on the outskirts of downtown.  It was fresh and urban and growing, the old becoming new and repurposed.  There hadn’t been much information, other than the chef lived above the restaurant space and he’d be doing the tasting up there.  In typical Jo fashion, she’d been vague on the details.

The brick façade of 1212 Baker Street was freshly washed and a gleaming mahogany door inset with lead lined glass panels sat next to a large, hand-painted sign.  A bold orange Twelve in stylized type announced the name of the restaurant.  Pulling open the door, she stepped inside.  The interior was modern with chrome and light hardwood floors and plenty of greenery.  The orange from the sign out front was carried through the restaurant in a broad stripe that led down the center of the dining room.

A slim girl dressed all in black greeted her.  “Welcome to Twelve.”

Katniss smiled, pulling out one of her business cards from her clutch purse.  “I’m Katniss Everdeen.  I’m here for the Abernathy tasting.”

The girl’s eyes widened as she read the card and the title. “If you will follow me, I’ll let Chef know that you’re here.  May I get you something to drink?”

“A white wine please, and thank you.”

The girl led her along the orange stripe about halfway through the restaurant before making a right towards a set of stairs tucked discreetly behind some greenery.  On the way, she spoke softly into a microphone that was attached to an earpiece, ordering the wine and alerting the chef of her arrival.  It was a smooth setup and a very efficient and unobtrusive method to keep the chef and staff apprised of what was going on.   At the bottom of the stairs, they were met with another girl, this one tall, blonde and stunningly beautiful.  Katniss’ escort turned to smile at her.  “Glimmer will take you upstairs.”

Katniss nodded.  “Thank you.”  She followed the blonde up the stairs.  The stairs gave way to a small landing that led into a loft space decorated in dark hardwoods offset with soft cream walls and thick, nubby rugs.  A single table sat in front of a tall window that overlooked the city.  The city lights spilled gently into the space, filtered through a gauzy curtain.  A bottle of wine was in a dripping silver bucket next to the table.

Glimmer led her over to the table, pulling out the chair.  “Chef will be right out,” she said after Katniss was seated.  Glimmer poured her a glass of the wine and left her alone once more.  Katniss reached for the glass and took a sip.  The wine was cold and crisp and the tart brightness spread across her tongue in a burst of flavor.

~*~

Peeta checked the sauce simmering on the stove one more time. The piquant flavor of the pomegranate was the perfect foil to the sharp tang of the black peppercorns and the mellow smoothness of the soft chevre it was going to be poured over.  He’d thrown his heart and soul into this menu, knowing it was his last chance to reach Katniss.  He still wasn’t sure exactly what’d made her push him away, but he knew, without a doubt that he wanted her back and he wasn’t letting her go again.

“Okay, I’m going to go out there; I want you to follow in two minutes with the salad, okay?”  Peeta turned to address his best friend, Finnick Odair.

Finnick grinned wickedly and nodded.  “You sure you don’t want me to watch through the window in case she tries to impale you on her fork when she finds out just who she’s going to be eating dinner with?”

“Very funny.  I’m edgy enough, Finn, don’t make it worse,” Peeta said, adjusting his black chef coat nervously.

Finnick’s hand landed on Peeta’s shoulder.  “Relax, man.  It’ll be fine.”

“I’m not you, Finn.  I’m not suave and cool.”

Finnick squeezed Peeta’s shoulder.  “No, you’re the guy who pours his emotions into his food.  If she can’t tell how much you care about her from that, she doesn’t deserve to know.”

“Right.”  Peeta straightened his coat once more and walked to the swinging door, pushing it open and stepping through.  His gaze locked on her immediately and his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

~*~

Katniss froze, her glass halfway to her mouth as she saw Peeta approach.  Carefully, she set the glass down and uncurled her fingers from around it.  She’d been set up.  Damn Jo for meddling!  Pushing back her chair, she began to rise.

“Wait, please,” Peeta said, closing the distance between them, holding up his hands pleadingly.  “I know you’re probably angry and you have every right to be.  I asked Jo for help because I can’t stop thinking about you.  I miss you, Katniss.”

Katniss sat back down heavily, her hands shaking as she tried to process everything that was going on.  Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and she was so angry, it was hard to think. All of Jo’s questions suddenly made sense; she’d been planning this, behind her back with Peeta.  Fighting the anger was a joy that had spread through her with his confession.  She had missed him, more than she thought she ever would.

He crouched down next to her, fully aware that she could emasculate him with one well-placed kick of her heel.  Placing his hand on the table, he leaned in.  “The tasting is real, she really wants you to test the food and see if it’ll pass muster for Haymitch.  The only part she didn’t tell you was that it was my restaurant you’d be coming to.”

Her head swung to face him and she narrowed her gaze, fingers curling back around the wine glass and lifting it to drink the entire thing.  When she finished, she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.  Sending a silent prayer heavenward that she was making the right choice, she opened her eyes again, giving him a cautious smile.  “Convince me.”

His smile was megawatt bright, curving across his lips.  Standing up, he sat down in the chair across from her just as the door that he’d stepped out of opened.  Finnick brought the first course to the table, serving them with a flourish.

“First course is lobster pot pies in sherry cream,” Peeta said as Finnick whipped off the silver domes.

It smelled heavenly and looked even better.  The soft, buttery crust was flaky and light and as she dipped her fork into the pie and speared a piece of lobster, the sherry cream sauce clung lovingly to it.  Lifting it to her mouth, she blew on it softly and then took the bite, her eyes closing in bliss.  It was so good, perfectly seasoned and the lobster was melt-in-your-mouth decadent.

She could feel him watching her and she lifted her eyes to his, a bolt of heat shimmering through her when their gazes collided.  Her cheeks heated and she reached for the wineglass that Finnick had refilled for her, taking a deep drink.  The wine complimented the sauce perfectly, cutting through the thick creaminess and clearing her palate.

“This is amazing,” she said as she scraped up the last decadent bite.

He smiled, lifting his wine glass and taking a drink. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t realize you were opening your own place.”

He shrugged. “After we broke up, I decided it was time for a change.  I’d been with Marcel for twelve years, and I’d learned pretty much all I could from him.  He’s actually helped a lot with getting this place off the ground.”  He motioned towards the swinging door and Finnick appeared, gathering their plates.  He caught Katniss’ eye and winked before disappearing back into the kitchen.

“Finnick works for you now?” Katniss asked, leaning back slightly in her chair.

“Oh no, I’d never have anyone leave, he’d keep them here all night flirting,” he said, laughing.  "He’s just helping me out tonight.”

Finnick walked back out, carrying another two domes, setting them down and pulling off the covers before disappearing back into the kitchen.  Peeta grinned at her from across the table.  “Dandelion greens with balsamic glaze.”

The courses kept coming: venison with port demi glace over creamy white polenta, pomegranate peppercorn sauce over chevre, cranberry bisque and for dessert, molten chocolate cake with raspberries.  Katniss watched him as he spoke, describing each dish and the preparations and she found herself distracted by the way his mouth moved, the flash of his tongue darting across his lips, the way his fingers curled around the length of his fork.  His hair was a distraction too, she remembered just how silky those curls were and the one that was hanging over his ear was calling her name.  The food was delicious, honestly some of the best she’d ever had, but if she had to describe it, she wouldn’t be able to.

He’d been watching her too, she’d seen it in the way his eyes lingered, or how he’d stumbled over a word here and there, sidetracked by the way she leaned in, knowing that the scoop neck of her shirt gave him a perfect view of the tops of her breasts.  She’d forgotten how much she liked being looked at by him.  The way his eyes lit up with appreciation and then darkened, skating across her skin and leaving it tingling in the wake of those searing blue irises.

Finnick came one last time to clear away the plates, clapping Peeta lightly on the shoulder before leaving them completely alone.  Peeta rose from his chair and grabbed the bottle of wine.  “Do you want to go relax for a bit?  The view of the city is really great from the roof.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Katniss said, rising and picking up her glass.  She followed him through the loft, her cheeks heating as they passed by the big bed in the corner on their way to the stairs to the roof.  Peeta pushed open the door and held it for her as she walked outside.  He led her over to a small arbor and a swing.  “Wait here for a sec, okay?”  He walked around, turning on the heat lamps positioned at the four corners of the small space before rejoining her.

Katniss looked around eagerly.  It was a beautiful space in the midst of the urban jungle.  The branches on the overhead trees were bare, but threaded through with white Christmas lights that he flipped on.  A big fluffy blanket sat on the edge of the swing and he picked it up, waiting for her to get settled on the swing before joining her, tucking the blanket around them both.

“This is amazing,” she said, leaning back and turning her head to smile at him.

“I spend a lot of time out here after the restaurant closes,” he said, lifting his glass to clink lightly against hers.  “Helps me unwind at the end of the day.”

“I’d be out here every chance I got,” she said, snuggling deeper into the blanket.  The heat lamps kept the worst of the cold at bay and she could feel the heat from him radiating against her side.  They sat in silence for several moments before she turned to look at him once more.  “I owe you an apology,” she said softly.

He frowned.  “An apology?”

Katniss nodded.  “For pushing you away last year,” she said, dropping her gaze to her wineglass.

“Oh,” he said, taking a drink of his own wine.  “Yeah, I did wonder what the hell was going on.  We’d just gotten to the good stuff and then…”

She sighed, biting her lip.  “I don’t know how to be that woman.  The one that’s happy and content.”

“I don’t think that’s true at all,” Peeta said, reaching for her hand, rubbing his thumb along the back of it.  “I think you’re afraid to be that woman, Katniss, but I’m not sure why.”

She laughed softly.  “You don’t know how true that is.”

“I’d like the chance to find out,” he said, reaching out to cup her chin and lift it so she was looking at him once more.  “I want you in my life again.”

Her smile was tremulous but growing stronger the more she stared into his eyes and read the truth in them.  “I’d like that.”

Peeta grinned and bent closer, brushing his lips across hers.  She leaned into the kiss, running her fingers through the tousled curls that she’d been dying to touch for the last hour.

His tongue slid along the seam of her lips and she opened them on a sigh, tangling hers with his as he gathered her closer, one big hand sliding along her hip, the other threading through her hair, cupping the back of her head.  Push and pull, advance and retreat, the kiss spiraled hot and heavy until she was all but sitting in his lap, her legs folded up on either side of his hips, her clit rubbing against the hard line of his cock every time they moved.

His hands slid up her back, pulling her closer, tangling gently in her braid, loosening it so that it fell down around them in a soft cloud.  He broke the kiss and pressed kisses along her jaw line, moving slowly towards the delicate skin behind her ear.  His hot breath skated across the shell of her ear and she shivered as delicious heat spread through her, radiating outward from where their bodies rocked against each other.  “I missed you,” he breathed, pulling back to stare up at her.

Her breath was coming in short pants and it felt like every nerve ending in her body was arcing like a live wire, tension coiling hotly in her core.  In this moment, she realized exactly what she’d lost when she’d pushed him away and it hurt, squeezing her heart painfully.  “I missed you too,” she said softly, brushing a curl away from his forehead.  “So damned much.”

He kissed her again, his groan smothered by her mouth, tongues licking hotly against each other as his hand found her breast, thumb flicking over the taut nipple.  Katniss arched into his touch, craving more of it.  His other hand left her hair and squeezed her breast lightly, the lace of her bra scraping against the turgid nipple, fire licking along her veins, moisture pooling hotly between her thighs.  He kissed her over and over, each one blending into the next until she was lost in a miasma of lust and need that threatened to drown her.

She felt a vibration along her thigh, distracting her from another heady kiss.  She tried to ignore it, slanting her lips across his with renewed vigor, their tongues tangling hotly.  She felt it again and pulled back to look at him.  “What is that?”

Peeta cursed under his breath and dug into the pocket of his pants, coming up with his phone which vibrated again as he groaned.  “It’s Jo.”

Katniss began to giggle, and he looked up at her askance.  The phone buzzed again and his lips twitched.  “You’d better answer it or she’ll keep calling until you do,” she said through her giggles.  “Trust me on this one.”

Peeta shook his head and pushed the button to connect the call.  He put it on speaker and Johanna’s voice filled the tiny space.  “Well, Hotbuns, did it work?”

Peeta looked up at Katniss with an arched brow and she winked at him.  “Yes, you nosy bitch, it worked.”

“Brainless!  I knew you couldn’t hold out if I put you two in the same room together,” Johanna said, and they could both hear Haymitch laughing in the background.  “I told Haymitch that Hotbuns wouldn’t let me down.”

“I never had any doubts,” Haymitch called out in the background.

Katniss and Peeta burst out into full fledged laughter, collapsing against one another.  “Jo, I’ll call you tomorrow and give you the full run down, okay?” Katniss said as she fought back the laughter that kept trying to erupt.

Peeta turned off the phone and smiled up at her.  “You’re not mad?”

Katniss shook her head.  “How could I be, when you went to all this trouble?”  She glanced at her watch, shocked to realize that they’d been out here for almost three hours.  “But I should probably go, it’s getting late.”

“I didn’t intend for the night to end up like this,” he said, gesturing at the small alcove they were sitting in.  “Although I’m not going to lie and say I’m not ecstatic that it happened this way.”

Her lips curved into a smile and she shifted against him as she rose to her feet. His eyes closed for a brief moment and a deep, satisfying thrill shot through her as she realized just how much she affected him.  Her legs screamed in protest from the awkward position she’d been in, but every bit of it was worth it.

His hand slid around her waist, steadying her as he rose from the bench.  “I just need to turn off the heat lamps; it’ll take me just a sec and then I’ll walk you out.”  He pressed a light kiss to her temple and then began making his way around the small space, flicking off each of the big lamps. The air cooled noticeably without them and she wrapped her hands around her arms, warding off the chill.

Peeta came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  “C’mon, temperature drops quickly if the lamps aren’t on,” he said, leading her to the door.  He pulled it open and slid his hand down her arm until he clasped her hand, letting her lead as he pulled the door shut behind them.  The stairwell was lit by soft, ambient light and as they made their way downstairs and into the expansive living space of the loft, she realized that she didn’t want to go home to her lonely bed.  She wanted to be here, with him.  That was made even clearer when they walked by his big bed, filled with pillows and topped with a fluffy comforter that looked like a big poof of whipped cream.  Spinning around, she grabbed his face between her hands and leaned in, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth.  He pulled her closer, wrapping her tightly in his embrace as he deepened the kiss, lips slanting across hers with abandon.

Katniss moaned softly as his hands molded over her ass, pressing her firmly into the hard ridge of his cock.  Need exploded in a tight spiral in her core, spreading out to lick along her veins.

They both pulled back, speaking at the same time.

“Don’t go.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

His lips curved up into a wicked grin.  “Stay.”

She nodded and he kissed her again, walking her backwards towards the bed.  Her knees hit it and they tumbled onto it together, Peeta rolling them so that he landed on the bottom, Katniss sprawled atop him.  They broke apart and she couldn’t stop the breathy laugh that escaped her lips.  Being with him was fun and she’d forgotten just how much.  Leaning up on her elbows, she toyed with the buttons of his chef coat.  “You’re overdressed for this party.”

His eyes darkened, dropping down to the deep vee of her wrap around shirt.  “I’m not the only one.”

“Race ya?”

“You’re on,” he said, sitting up and shucking his clothes.  Pants, jacket, tee-shirt, boxers and socks all landed in a heap beside the bed.  She moved just as quickly, pulling the soft silky top off over her head and laying back to unfasten her pants and shove them down her hips.  His hands were suddenly right there, cupping her breasts, kneading them lightly before skimming over to unclasp the garment and ease it down her shoulders.  “We never discussed what the winner got,” he said, toying with the waistband of her panties.

“You won, what is it you want?” she asked softly, gaze locking with his.

“You,” he replied quickly, bending closer to run his nose along her jaw.  “Wrapped around me so tightly that we can’t tell where I end and you begin.”

Her breath caught in her throat at the tenderness in his voice and she ran her hand lightly through his tousled curls. “I think that sounds amazing.”

His head lifted and he captured her lips in a kiss so steamy it sent shivers dancing down her spine and butterflies dancing in her stomach.  His hand drifted along her side, fingertips grazing lightly over her breast before gliding around her hip, cupping her ass and lifting her so that she molded against his body – hip to hip, thigh to thigh.

She could feel this thick length of his cock against her inner thigh and it sent delicious tingles through her, knowing how much he wanted her fed into how much she wanted him.  She wanted to feel every inch of him pressed against her, filling her.  Her head dropped back and he licked and sucked his way down her neck, flicking his tongue against her leaping pulse.  A light, nipping kiss against her collarbone made her arch against him, her nipples tightening even further as they brushed against his hair roughened chest.

He continued slowly down her body, swirling his tongue against her turgid nipples, teasing across the flat expanse of her stomach, nuzzling gently on the curve of her hip, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses down the crease of her thigh until his mouth hovered over her core.  She shifted restlessly, his breath skating over her, teasing erect the tiny nubbin between the slick folds.  He bent closer, licking a slow path from the bottom of her opening to the top, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it.  Her hips arched up off the bed and he laid his forearm across them, holding her in place as he flicked it again and again.

Liquid heat pooled in her stomach, radiating out along her nerves.  Want and need built in a heady combination that had her head tossing from side to side, nails digging into the soft sheets.  Higher and higher he drove her, sliding two fingers in and fucking her in time with every teasing flick of his tongue.  “Peeta!” Her voice was high and thready, her back arching as pleasure consumed her, fire slicking across her skin, coalescing into a tight searing ball that exploded out from her core.

He licked her through it, soft gentle touches that left her quivering, body shaking with the aftermath.  Climbing up her body, he cupped her face, pressing his forehead to hers.  His other hand slid between their bodies, guiding his cock to her slick entrance, sliding home with a twist of his hips.  She moaned softly at the feeling of being filled, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he began to move.  Tilting her head, she leaned up to kiss him, their tongues mimicking the movements, slide and retreat, tease and torment.  He moved slowly, pushing in and pulling out in an endless glide that had his cock rubbing against her clit on every pass, ratcheting up the tension in her center until she felt like she was going to explode.  His hands slid down her arms, twining their fingers together, most of his weight braced on his forearms but enough pushing on her that she felt cocooned, surrounded by him.

Another orgasm washed over her, consuming her with wave after wave of pleasure.  Her hands clenched his tightly and he captured her moan with his mouth, tongue moving slickly against hers.  Time lost meaning, the world narrowing to the feel of his body moving against hers, tension coiling hotly in her center, building again rapidly as he increased the pace, panting her name against her skin.  His eyes opened, pinning her with his gaze.  “Come for me, Katniss.”

His words opened a floodgate, pleasure coursing through her as she flew, the tight coil of tension springing free.  She felt him follow her over the edge, their gazes locked, fingers clasped tightly.  His head dropped to her shoulder before he rolled off to the side as they both fought for breath.

He rolled up onto his side, leaning on one elbow, reaching out to lazily tweak her nipple.  Katniss laughed, skimming her nails along his side, her laughter deepening when he flinched.  He slid closer, cupping her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her lips.  “I missed you.”

Her lips curved in a soft smile.  “I missed you too.”

Peeta gave her a blinding smile.  “I made you something else, something not on the list for Haymitch’s party.”  He sat up, slinging his legs off the side of the bed.  “Get under the covers and I’ll be right back.”  Rising, he padded across the room to the kitchen and she found her eyes glued to the perfect curve of his ass.  Grabbing the mound of pillows that hadn’t fallen off the bed from their activities, she moved up to the headboard, slipping beneath the soft sheets, tucking a few pillows behind her head and putting a few more up for him.  He returned a few minutes later, two big white bowls in his hands.  He handed one to her before climbing into the bed next to her.

“You made me chocolate ice cream?” She asked as she saw what was in the bowls.

“I know it’s your favorite,” he said winking at her as she took a bite. 

Flavor exploded across her tongue.  There was a hint of cinnamon and it made the chocolate flavor that much more intense.  “Mexican hot chocolate ice cream? Damn, this is amazing!”

He laughed, reaching out to wipe a bit from the corner of her mouth.  “Thanks, it’s a runaway bestseller downstairs.  I have to make a batch every other day.”

Katniss leaned back against the headboard and smiled at him.  “Congratulations, on opening this place,” she said.  “Your food is really, really good.”

“Must be, to have the food writer using such plebian adjectives,” he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him.  “You just gave me three mind blowing orgasms and now you want me to be coherent?”

“Okay,” he said smirking.  “But don’t think that’s going to get you off the hook every time.”

Katniss nudged him with her foot.  “I think I need more food to make an informed decision.  Then I’ll write my review and I can actually use real words to describe the foodgasm you gave me earlier, words like decadent and sinful, or so excellent you never want to stop eating.”

He gave her a wide grin. “Foodgasm?.”

She shrugged, taking another bite of the heavenly ice cream. “Nothing else comes close to describing it. I always knew you’d succeed.”

He scooted closer to her, clinking his spoon against hers.  “And I always knew that I wanted you to be a part of it.  You inspired a lot of dishes on the menu.”

“Really?”

He nodded and took another spoonful of the ice cream.  “The venison you had tonight, that was one that I developed right after we met.”

“That sauce was to die for,” she said, spooning up more of the ice cream.  It was so good, she couldn’t stop eating it. “Kind of like this ice cream.”

Peeta set his bowl aside and turned to look at her.  “Katniss, you don’t just want me for my food, do you?”

Her gaze darted towards him and if she hadn’t seen his lip twitching, she would’ve sworn he was serious.  Setting her spoon into her bowl she reached out for his hand.  “You’ve seen through me, damn.”

His mouth split into a wide grin and they both dissolved into laughter.  “Finish your ice cream, evil woman, I’ve got plans that involve you and me and this bed.”

She licked her spoon clean and leaned forward to kiss him.  “I want to lick this off of your chest.”

His eyes darkened, pupils dilating.  “Damn, that’s fucking hot.”

Her lips curved into a wicked grin.  “No, actually it’s cold,” she said as she dropped a dollop onto his neck, following it with her mouth, licking the sticky trail as it slid down his chest.

“Ah, fuck me,” he breathed, arms coming up to wrap around her.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she said against his skin.


End file.
